


Sharp and soft, hard and flexible

by Bird_of_Time



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Light Bondage, My first attempt at a fanfic, Tentabulges, They gon frick, rosemary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:11:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8614528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bird_of_Time/pseuds/Bird_of_Time
Summary: Rose shows Kanaya what trust can look like. In turn, Kanaya shows Rose a new facet of herself.Edit: Woah, 100 hits already! Thank you so much for taking a look at my little drabble!





	

Kanaya opened the door slowly after the appropriate time had gone by. Complete darkness enveloped her naked form as she closed the door behind her. The final soft click almost startled her as it cut through the silence.  
However, soon her senses adjusted and she realized that the silence was not as complete as she thought. Calm breathing came from the central bed of the room, clear as day now. And just as the sound, her heightened senses picked up on a faint aroma that tickled her nostrils in the sweetest of ways.  
She had to suppress her instinct of simply lighting up her skin to illuminate the room and unveil the scene. No, that would ruin the mood, surely. Instead, her fingers opened to reveal a matchbox that she forced open with slightly shaky fingers. Was she really getting nervous already?  
When she finally managed to light a match, things became a little more clear. Out of the shadows, the dark body of the bed stood out in front of her, dark satin covering the usually light sheets. But, on top of the dark fabric, pale skin reflected the light. Rose's head was propped up on a cushion, the only article on the bed resembling its usual function.  
However, cutting through the soft glow of her skin were bands of darkness, one around her ankles, one around her... ah, the match. Darkness fell on the scene like a blanket.

Kanaya lit another match. There she was, her love, her Rose. As Kanaya moved up to the right side of the bed, the light reflected on the metal clasps on the leather binds that held her lover in place. One around her ankles, another around her wrists, fixed against the frame over her head. The third article on her was a silken blindfold, black as the leather, blocking Rose's all too sharp perception. Other than that, there was nothing blocking Kanaya's eyes from hungrily taking in every detail of the body before her. Except for the darkness, of course. Before the second match could burn her fingertips, Kanaya remembered to light a candle on the night stand. It was a beautiful candle, tall and thick, with lavender perfume spreading from the hot wax. However, today she could not appreciate the smell much. Too many things she wanted to do.

She put the matchbox away and sat on the bed. The mattress gave in with a light creak, barely audible, but it still crashed through the stillness like a collapsing wave. Rose's lips, black with lipstick, opened ever so slightly, inhaling sharply. She didn't seem surprised, but there was a nervous air about her. Kanaya felt the same.  
Her fingertips brushed against Rose's thigh, provoking another quiet gasp. Kanaya could feel the little goosebumps forming under her hand, a delicious tactility she usually never took the time to enjoy. Her fingers wandered further up the leg, following the little bump of the hip bone. When her touch reached the side of Rose's stomach, Rose squirmed slightly, trying to get away from the ticklish feeling, but Kanaya was already further. She brushed against the ribs that poked out from underneath the skin, following their guidance towards the centre of Rose's chest. Kanaya's thumb barely brushed against the side of Rose's right breast, but Rose already let out a tiny whimper, leaning up towards the ever so light hand. But Kanaya was merciless.  
Finally, her fingers found their way over Rose's cheek. She cupped it gently, and Rose leaned into her touch. When her lips brushed Kanaya's thumb, she kissed it, so softly. Kanaya swallowed.  
It took some determination to pull her hand back, but Kanaya reminded herself that this was going too slowly. Not just for herself, but the way Rose had began squirming, she too seemed to be on edge.

Kanaya climbed on top of the bed. She needed to be careful now, there was no denying now that a musky smell had filled the air, and no lavender perfume in the universe could mask that. Her bulge had begin to unsheathe, and if she did not pay attention, it might knot itself.  
Pushing that thought back, she dove down, her lips quickly finding the soft skin of her lover, warm, but full of goosebumps now. She sled further up, kissing along the lowest of Rose's rib, making her squirm even more, before finally kissing the underside of her right breast, but it only gave Rose reason to whine even more urgently. As Kanaya's lips found her way over Rose's already erect nipple, her fingers slid down her stomach. Rose seemed distracted enough by the sharp teeth pressing gently against her sensitive nub that her thighs opened enough for Kanaya's fingers to glide in between them, cupping her womanhood. It felt hot, and slippery, and Kanaya felt sorry for letting Rose wait so long. As if to repay her, her tongue flicked over the rosy bud in her mouth while her fingers rubbed over the outside lips of her pussy, prying them open just enough to dip a single finger into the smouldering heat. Rose cried out, evidently enjoying herself, even if her Head started to redden more and more.

Kanaya was delighted to be able to tease her so much, and she would have enjoyed it more, if she herself wasn't in a similar predicament. Her bulge, sliding along the dark fabric on the bed now, had become completely unsheathed and began curling onto itself, making Kanaya gasp and whimper as it brushed against the coarse material. Unable to delay things any further, she climbed on top of Rose, mounting her. Impatient now, Kanaya, got a hold of her squirming tentabulge and unfurled it with a sharp tug. In the meantime, her other hand returned to Rose's cheek, but with a lot less gentleness. Her thumb sought out Rose's lips, parting them. Rose understood immediately, and opened her mouth wide, even letting her tongue hang past her lips. The display before Kanaya was divine, the trust in the gesture made her heart ache. However, the lewdness in the act also made her bulge ache even more, so she leaned forward, letting go of her bulge.

The bulge was already in the vicinity of Rose's mouth, coated in jade fluids which made the hot breath against it feel even stronger. The tip sought out the warmth and was welcomed by a warm tongue that led it into Rose's hot mouth. Kanaya had to bite her lip as she felt Rose's lips close around her bulge, feeling the tongue play with her bulge was already almost too much stimulation. But there was more to be done. Kanaya didn't want to let Rose down, so, with some determination, she slipped further towards Rose's head, her bulge slipping even deeper, into Rose's throat. Rose had already expected this, but she was still overwhelmed by the sheer impact of it all. Not wanting to gag Rose for too long, Kanaya pulled back, her bulge slipping out of Rose's throat, allowing her to breath. But it was only for a short moment before Kanaya swayed her hips forwards again, and the bulge slipped back into the tight throat. Kanaya shivered when she felt the tightness increase and she felt a suction pull her even deeper. But she refrained and pulled back again, before slamming her bulge back into the exquisite tightness.

Rose felt her eyes water when the bulge invaded her throat. She could barely breathe, and when she could, it felt like her entire being was filled with the strong smell of Kanaya's bulge. When it slid into her throat a second time, she felt more ready and relaxed a bit, and swallowed around the member. It was an odd feeling, but it seemed to be extremely effective for Kanaya. She heard her whine desperately as she pulled back. What a wonderful feeling it was to be completely bound up, blind, yet so in control over her partners joy.

Kanaya started moving her hips faster, and more haphazardly. She could almost fit her entire bulge into Rose's mouth, almost, dear god, it was so close. She could feel herself getting lost in the pleasure, the climax approaching, but she did not care. She could not care, not with such a tight and beautiful fucktoy teasing to completion. She almost didn't notice when Rose's nose finally bumped into her abdomen, her jaws as wide as she could manage around the throbbing tentacle. Kanaya was too close, her hips drew back one last time before burying her bulge as deep as it could inside Rose's throat, spasming as it unloaded unreal amounts of genetic slime down her throat. Rose could feel the rush of liquid through the tentacle pressing against her tongue, but only when Kanaya pulled back was her mouth able to sample the torrent of cum still spewing forth from the bulge.

Kanaya silently counted to three as her climax cooled down, slowed down to a trickle that Rose still hungrily gulped down. Kanaya took a deep breath and climbed off of Rose, her bulge far from exhausted and only barely calmed down. With a few adjustments, Rose laid on the mattress, facedown, with her ass high up in the air, still bound up. Kanaya came up behind her and slapped Rose's rear. She whelped into the cushions. Kanaya licked hungrily over her lips and positioned her bulge at Rose's entrance, parting the lips of her pussy with her finger before letting her member slip inside.  
Rose gasped as she felt herself being spread open by the bulge, feeling it slip deep inside her. This was what she had been waiting for, the final act of the play. She pushed her rear towards Kanaya, pushing the bulge in turn deeper into her, which Kanaya answered with another slap on her cheek.  
Without wasting much time, Kanaya let herself fall forward until her hips were flush with Rose's, her bulge pushed deep into her lover, squirming, stimulating her.  
When she started thrusting, her bulge went wild, trying to hold onto the slippery walls of Rose's pussy. But it couldn't all it did was scrape along all the sensitive spots that made Rose moan louder and louder into the pillow, with every thrust Kanaya's hips came down against Rose's ass, making her lose more and more of her hold and slowly sliding forward. Kanaya took a firm hold onto Rose's hips and fucked her with a desperation that was new to her. Never had she felt so wildly aroused, so intensely hotheaded as she felt her bulge fill out Rose's hole as best it could.  
Kanaya was so rough that soon, Rose lost all semblance of self-control, moaning loudly into the cushion and losing her posture. Not that Kanaya could care much as she fucked Rose into the mattress, holding Rose's head down with one hand while the other still held on to her hip. She couldn't on for much longer, the stimulation was too strong.

It was Rose that broke the stalemate first, muffled moaning turning into a long, ecstatic cry as she felt her mind blank out as much as her vision, screaming Kanaya's name over and over as her body quivered and squirmed, overwhelmed with pleasure. Kanaya followed suit, the sudden contraction of the walls around her bulge making it impossible for her to hold on, her bulge let out a second load, genematerial filling up Rose, coating her walls in green as the spasm didn't die down after a few seconds, but continued on as Kanaya collapsed on top of Rose, sweaty and exhausted. Her material seeped out of Rose in a slow trickle that grew when her bulge slipped out, a puddle that coloured Rose's thighs quickly in jade.

 

Later, Rose and Kanaya sat at the kitchen table, drinking tea. Their hair was both in a mess, their cheeks red and green still, respectably. A ticking noise filled the air, disturbed only by quiet slurping.  
Finally, Rose spoke up. “We should do this again, sometime.” Kanaya spat out her tea.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my work. If you did, please leave a comment!


End file.
